


Редкий экземпляр

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Falling In Love, Humor, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Т21-34 Эрик/Чарльз. Эрик - мэр славного города Магнитогорска, а Чарльз - библиотекарь, пытающийся убедить его в необходимости раритетной книги для библиотеки. Чем Эрик и пользуется. Н+</p>
            </blockquote>





	Редкий экземпляр

**Author's Note:**

> Немного визуализации:  
> Центтральная городская библиотека:  
> http://s57.radikal.ru/i156/1502/2a/59290c1b17ad.jpg  
> Здание администрации:  
> http://s018.radikal.ru/i518/1502/a2/66b55fbfc1b8.jpg
> 
> Пояснения к тексту:  
> *Радужный столб:  
> http://ura.ru/content/chel/23-09-2013/news/1052165961.html  
> ** Реорганизация: http://magnitogorsk.rusplt.ru/index/pediki-plyus-tehnari.html

Чарльз уже целую минуту стоял перед дверью кабинета мэра, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не решаясь постучать. Библиотекарь всегда испытывал некоторую неловкость, когда приходилось общаться с начальством, а теперь, когда ему предстоял разговор с самим мэром славного Магнитогорска, он изрядно волновался. Но у него было важное дело к мистеру Леншерру, поэтому отступать на этом этапе было бы уже глупо.  
Одной из причин, почему Чарльз устроился в библиотеку, был доступ к редкой литературе, необходимой для работы над его диссертацией в аспирантуре. Написание продвигалось вполне успешно, пока Ксавьер не обнаружил в одной из книг ссылки на весьма интересную и полезную для него работу, которой, к его разочарованию, в библиотеке так и не нашлось. Он пересмотрел каталог еще раз в поисках столь ценного источника информации, позвонил в другие библиотеки, интересуясь, есть ли у них хоть один экземпляр, но раз за разом его ожидал провал. Решив найти книгу в интернете, он был разочарован, обнаружив, что в электронной версии ее просто нет, а чтобы заказать на сайте…  
Покупка данной книги стоила бы ему годовой зарплаты.  
И если у Ксавьера денег на непозволительную роскошь не было, то он решил обратиться к тем, у кого они были. Это книга, как он рассудил, пригодится не только ему, но и остальным посетителям, особенно студентам, которые интересуются генетикой. К тому же, получить такое редкое и дорогое издание, означало и поднять статус библиотеки.  
Чарльз отправил мэру города письмо со своей просьбой около месяца назад, но ответа так и не пришло. Даже никакого формального сообщения о том, что его просьбу рассмотрят. Похоже, что начальство даже не стало вдаваться в детали, поэтому Чарльз, полный решимости довести дело до конца и заполучить желаемое, решил нанести визит лично.  
Заранее договорившись через секретаря Леншерра о встрече, он подъехал чуть пораньше, чтобы морально подготовиться к разговору и еще раз повторить про себя все причины для приобретения раритетного издания. Только подобные приготовления решительности ему не прибавили.  
Ксавьер посмотрел на часы: он стоит под дверью третью минуту, а это уже перебор. Набрав воздуха в грудь, он громко постучал и, услышав «войдите», тут же распахнул дверь.  
Эрик Леншерр, мэр Магнитогорска, сидел за своим столом, внимательно перечитывая в десятый раз (исключительно уже смеха ради) заявление одного из жителей, заподозривших столб в пропаганде гомосекусализма*: мужчина даже не сразу поднял взгляд на вошедшего; он отложил заявление в сторону, лишь когда Ксавьер мягко прикрыл за собой дверь и прошел вглубь кабинета.  
Само собой разумеется, до этого момента Ксавьеру не приходилось сталкиваться с главой администрации, он видел мистера Леншерра лишь мельком пару раз в новостях: во время репортажа об открытии нового цеха на металлургическом комбинате и во время его официального выступления по поводу объединения технического и гуманитарного университетов Магнитогорска**. Были еще фотографии в газетах – как всегда смазанные и неудачные – и если бы сейчас Ксавьер поднес такую фотографию к лицу мужчины, чтобы оценить сходство, то он определенно вынес бы вердикт «не похож».  
Чарльз собирался уже начать заранее приготовленную речь, но когда Эрик поднял голову, пристально вглядываясь в собеседника, у Ксавьера от этого тяжелого взгляда просто вылетели все слова из головы.  
\- Я вас слушаю, - первым нарушил тишину Леншерр. Приятный низкий голос с бархатными нотками.  
\- Добрый день, – с запозданием поздоровался Чарльз, теребя длинными пальцами угол папки, которую сейчас прижимал к себе. – Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавьер, я работаю в центральной городской библиотеке, и я около месяца назад посылал вам письмо по электронной почте, надеясь, что вы рассмотрите мою просьбу о приобретении тома «Мутации. Причины и последствия».  
Эрик не перебивает посетителя. Когда Ксавьер замолкает, Леншерр силится вспомнить, давно ли была получена эта заявка, но в голову так ничего и не приходит. Похоже, что не увидев в теме письма знакомой фамилии или достойного его внимания заголовка, он просто-напросто удалил его, даже не читая. Впрочем, сейчас он просьбу не игнорирует: мэр слушает очень внимательно, вникает в суть дела, потому что сейчас перед ним не какой-то бездушный текст на экране, а молодой человек, который готов дать ему детальное пояснение своей просьбы. Причем молодой человек очень и очень симпатичный… Так что дело, которое до этого казалось пустой тратой времени, внезапно приобретает первостепенную важность.  
\- Это очень редкий экземпляр, - уже чуть более смело продолжает Чарльз. – Написана книга еще в шестидесятых годах. В свое время она была издана ограниченным тиражом, а до наших дней сохранилось в читабельном виде всего несколько экземпляров, которые на вес золота. В этом томе изложены идеи, которые легли в основу большинства современных научных трудов по евгенике и генетике. А учитывая все возрастающий интерес людей к этой теме, я думаю, что приобретение данной книги для библиотеки…  
\- Если кратко, то вам нужна финансовая поддержка? – перебивает его Леншерр. Чарльз кивает, ожидая дальнейшей реакции. – Сколько вам нужно?  
Вот это-то и самый щекотливый момент, ибо книга действительно стоит немалых денег. Чарльз достает распечатку с сайта, где указана цена, и протягивает листок мужчине. Леншерр принимает бумагу из рук парня, удивленно поднимает брови, когда видит сумму, после чего поднимает взгляд обратно на Ксавьера, который теперь чувствует себя крайне неловко.  
\- На эту книгу такой огромный спрос в библиотеке, что вы захотели ее приобрести? – мужчина интересуется все тем же спокойным голосом, от которого у Чарльза мурашки по коже. Впрочем, мурашки не только от голоса, но и от внимательного, изучающего взгляда.  
\- Несколько студентов с моего факультета в последнее время искали в библиотеке именно ее, - врет Чарльз, надеясь, что он сейчас не покраснел. – Я, как аспирант, знаю, что эта книга очень полезна, я сам мог бы почерпнуть немало идей оттуда… - а вот это уже правда.  
На какой-то момент в кабинете воцаряется мертвая тишина. Эрик что-то обдумывает про себя, взвешивает, внимательно оглядывая стоящего перед ним парня, в то время как Чарльз не знает, как ему сейчас себя вести.  
\- Насколько я понял, данная книга подходит лишь для очень определенной категории читателей и вряд ли будет пользоваться большим спросом, - после паузы подытоживает мужчина и кладет распечатку обратно на край стола, которую Ксавьер тут же поднимает. Леншерр, неотрывно следящий за своим посетителем, отмечает, что у юноши очень красивые и изящные руки. – К тому же сумма слишком большая.  
\- Поверьте, это книга стоит того. Наша библиотека будет единственной в городе, которая будет обладать подобным раритетным изданием, что может подогреть интерес читателей…  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что книга нужна в первую очередь не читателям, а вам, - тянет Леншерр и, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией, откидывается в кресле. Сама книга абсолютно не интересует Эрика, а вот миловидный парень, которому она так нужна… Пожалуй, этим стоит воспользоваться.  
\- ...я очень люблю читать... - Эрик, который все это время был погружен в свои мысли, улавливает лишь последние слова из монолога Чарльза и решает развить тему.  
Действовать так сразу и напрямую ему не хочется, а вот если попробовать бросить легкий намек…  
\- Я понял, что читать вы очень даже любите… А не хотите ли сперва «почитать со мной»?  
\- С Вами? В смысле? - удивленно хлопает ресницами Чарльз.  
\- Да-да, со мной. Вы понимаете, о чем я?  
Наивный Ксавьер утвердительно кивает, не замечая подвоха.  
\- Когда Вы «читали» в последний раз?  
\- Только сегодня утром... Мой начальник принес очень интересную...  
\- Не продолжайте, - удивленно округляет глаза Леншерр. – И… часто Вы «читаете»?  
\- Как только выпадает возможность, - в замешательстве продолжает Чарльз, не понимая, к чему этот допрос. - Утром, вечером, даже ночью под одеялом. Бывает даже во время занятий, под партой, сложив...  
\- Оу... И с кем Вы любите «читать» больше всего?  
\- Я люблю читать один, в тишине, когда никто не мешает. Впрочем, иногда читаем вместе с директором библиотеки, устраивая потом обсуждения, иногда с моим другом Шоном. Порой в университете мы даже собираемся группой…  
\- Стоп, – до Эрика только к этому моменту доходит, что все намеки проскользнули мимо, и что простодушный библиотекарь понял его слишком буквально. Он проводит рукой по лицу и устало вздыхает; попробуем сменить тактику:  
\- Если честно, то я не вижу смысла в том, чтобы выделять немалую часть бюджета на приобретение всего одной книги. Какая от этого выгода мне и городу?  
\- Вклад в образование… - предполагает Чарльз, закусывая губу. От того, что они ушли от предыдущей темы, становится не легче. Эрик едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Слабый аргумент, - отвечает он, поднимаясь и медленно обходя свой стол, выбивая на ходу пальцами лишь ему известный ритм. – Допустим, если я выделю нужную сумму, то что я получу взамен?  
Этот вопрос окончательно сбивает с толку и без того потерянного библиотекаря:  
\- В смысле?  
\- Скажем, свидание? – улыбка мужчины становится шире, когда он видит, как на щеках Чарльза вспыхивает легкий румянец. Чарльз ожидал чего угодно, только не подобного поворота событий; полный смущения и негодования он открывает рот, чтобы что-то ответить, но так и не находит, что сказать. И пока библиотекарь, абсолютно сбитый с толку и потерянный, пытается подобрать слова, Эрик подходит к нему вплотную, кладет руку на изгиб талии и резко притягивает парня к себе, от чего тот от неожиданности роняет папку с бумагами, которые тут же разлетаются по полу. Ксавьера словно парализует, когда мужчина склоняется к нему вплотную, чуть ли не касаясь его губ. Эрик внимательно разглядывает красивое лицо, яркие губы, небесно-голубые глаза… и он улыбается каким-то мыслям своей хищной улыбкой. – Может, и нечто большее, чем свидание.  
И только когда Эрик уже тянется за поцелуем, Ксавьер оживает и резко упирается в его грудь руками, отталкивая. Лишь сейчас до Чарльза доходит, чего от него хотят.  
\- Мистер Леншерр… Я пришел к вам совсем не за этим, - решительно произносит он. Эрик замирает на мгновение, непонимающе смотря на библиотекаря, а потом резко отстраняется, отпуская Чарльза, так что тот чуть не падает.  
\- Тогда отказано, - ледяным тоном произносит мэр. На какой-то момент в кабинете вновь воцаряется тишина, оба мужчины пристально смотрят друг на друга: Эрик - с недовольством, Чарльз - с удивлением.  
\- Но я привел вам достаточно доводов, чтобы…  
\- Я не проникся. Ваше решение окончательно? – все тем же холодном тоном спрашивает он. Чарльз нерешительно кивает.  
\- Уважаемый, я готов пойти вам навстречу в деле с этой книгой. Я готов вам помочь и с другими изданиями, в то время как вы отказываете мне всего лишь в небольшой просьбе.  
Значит, это теперь называется «небольшая просьба»? – фыркает про себя Чарльз, но вслух ничего не говорит.  
\- Если вы не дадите мне положительный ответ, то вы можете лишиться не только своего шанса, но и работы.  
Ксавьер широко распахивает глаза: вот это уже серьезно. На данный момент его подработка была единственным источником дохода, и если без книги еще хоть как-то обойтись можно, то без работы не видать ему успешного окончания аспирантуры как своих ушей. Он внимательно смотрит на Эрика, пытаясь понять, не шутит ли он, но тот, похоже, абсолютно серьезен.  
\- Выбирайте, - ставит ультиматум Эрик.  
Чарльз так и не ушел после этих слов, хлопнув дверью, а это значит, что своей работой он дорожит, поэтому стоит рискнуть. Леншерр вновь делает шаг навстречу Ксавьеру и вжимает его в стол, не давая парню уйти. Ксавьер нервно сглатывает, но не дергается на этот раз. На лице Эрика вновь появляется акулья улыбка. Склонившись, он шепчет на ухо:  
\- Как насчет встречи сегодня в «Танго»? В десять вечера?  
Чарльз неуверенно кивает, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на мэра.  
…  
\- Поразительно, - хмыкает Логан, директор библиотеки, рассматривая в руках весомый том, на обложке которого красуется бледный заголовок: «Мутации. Причины и последствия». – Сколько раз этому скряге отправляли заявки насчет книг или финансовой помощи, и все без толку, он, наверное, их даже и не читал. А ты молодец, решил лично сходить, - с уважением произносит он и одобрительно хлопает Чарльза по спине. Рассчитать силу у Логана не особо-то получается, поэтому Ксавьер, у которого после вчерашней ночи ужасно болит поясница, слегка морщится от такого «дружеского» похлопывания.  
\- Спасибо, - кивает он, поднимая с пола очередную книгу и убирая ее на нужную полку. Наклоны даются тоже не особо безболезненно.  
После всего произошедшего ему кажется, что он совершил большую ошибку, согласившись три дня назад. Получив свою книгу, Чарльз надеялся, что Эрик оставит его в покое, но когда тот продолжил названивать на следующий день, Ксавьер понял, что это не конец, а только начало. Как реагировать на случившееся и что думать насчет сложившейся ситуации он не знает: что касается нового опыта - это было непривычно и даже поначалу больно, зато потом...  
Нет, он ни за что не признается себе, что потом ему было приятно.  
Ход его мыслей вновь прервал Логан.  
\- Чарльз, раз ты такой везучий, то у меня есть небольшая просьба, - мужчина открыл ящик стола и извлек оттуда два сложенных пополам альбомных листа, исписанных мелким почерком. – Если уж Леншерр соизволил выслушать тебя и даже помог, то может он и дальше посодействует? Сможешь выбить для нас еще пару-тройку книжек?  
Оторвавшись от полок, Ксавьер с ужасом смотрит на листы, которые держит в руках его начальник.  
\- Нет, боюсь, что он не станет слушать меня. Я и так потребовал в прошлый раз слишком многого. Даже пробовать… - на щеках библиотекаря вспыхивает румянец.  
\- А ты не пробуй, ты делай, - уже более суровым тоном произносит Логан. – Это ради развития библиотеки и просвещения ее посетителей. Если хотя бы половины томов не будет у нас, то к концу месяца ты уволен, - решительно произносит он и, оставив список, резко выходит из читального зала.  
Тишину после громкого заявления Логана нарушает лишь мелодия звонка. Ксавьер достает телефон из кармана брюк и, увидев на экране «Эрик», тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что в этот раз ему все же придется ответить.

Поделиться…


End file.
